


under the stars

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hauntober, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: A night of stargazing doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Trevor Khan, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 9: "stars"

The sun was low on the horizon while they spread out a blanket in the grass, a few small rocks holding the corners down against a gentle breeze coming off the water. Between the cooler air and the already somewhat damp grass, they'd made the decision to grab a few extra blankets and pick out only the coziest sweaters for the evening's plans. For the first time in months, there was no alien invasion to worry about, no world ending crisis, no missions in space or time that demanded their full attention, and the sky outside the Lighthouse was clear, and spending a few hours with friends was what they all needed.

That, and there were some things that needed to be remedied about their out-of-time boyfriends.

With a sigh, Daisy laid down across the blanket on the ground as soon as it was flat enough, her gaze already aimed toward the slowly darkening sky. Before everything went to hell, she was the one who recruited him into SHIELD's whole mess, and they'd almost had the chance to be friends - and then she was off in space, and he was assigned to all but babysit her best friends' grandson. So, the situation had gotten a little complicated. "I don't get it. The stars have been around and they will be around, so why is it only  _ our _ era of people who stargaze?"

Trevor smiled and sat down on the soft blanket next to her, shaking his head while he lifted his chin to look up. Some of the stars were already twinkling through the fading sunlight, and the sense of calm that came with the sight made it easy to relax his shoulders. "I mean, maybe they're not as cool to look at when you actually live in space, you know? That doesn't explain your boyfriend's weird stuff, but it does explain mine."

"Yeah, but you've had like two years to figure out all of Deke's weird shit, right? I've known Daniel for... six months? Almost seven?" She shook her head, her eyes moving from the sky to the man next to her. "We're still in the early stages. There's still so much we don't know about each other, and tonight is about getting to know each other a little more. All of us - I expect you to take this seriously, too."

"Leading a team is definitely going to your head. You're so much bossier, now."

They managed to keep straight faces for about ten seconds before descending into easy laughter.

-

It took a little over an hour for them to realize how the night was actually going to go.

"They're not coming, are they?" Daisy asked no one in particular, not that there were many options for who could respond.

"I doubt it. Sousa probably went to bed, and Deke is... do you think he's coerced Fitz into playing Remorath Rumble yet?"

"That's even less likely than them coming out here."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So... it's just gonna be us, then?"

A sigh was the only thing that broke the silence between them for the next few minutes, the twinkling stars far above them more than enough of a distraction while they sad with their thoughts. Over the course of the night so far, they had gotten closer, they'd been able to make jokes and tease each other in ways that hadn't been easy and comfortable when they first met. If the night was for bonding, they'd accomplished their goal, even if it wasn't exactly how they expected.

**(** _ "Hey, Kahn, you know what would be even funnier than Fitz playing a Framework video game?" _

_ "What?" _

_ "Kora playing a Framework video game." _

_ "That sounds dangerous."  _ **)**


End file.
